Just on my Love
by Blob the Blob
Summary: A collection of themed drabbles and oneshots about centered on Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. Royai. May contain mentions of other pairings.
1. Introduction

**This is probably just going to be a collection of Royai drabbles and oneshots, with the possibility of other random FMA pairing cropping up randomly.**

**Copyright laws and various law enforcing types guarantee that I own nothing.**

_**Introduction**_

He shuffled into the dusty room and threw his small suitcase on the bed, watching in amazement as the action caused a gigantic poof of dust to rise into the air. The ten year old ruffled his dark hair. The young child was having some doubts about this, maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to leave his home country of Xing to come and learn alchemy from the strange man who lived in this house. 

A small sneeze from behind him drew his attention to the doorway. He turned to face a small child wearing a red summer dress, her blond hair cropped short. She had a vacuum behind her, the hose clenched in her fist.

"Please excuse the dust, Mr. Mustang, no one has inhabited this room for a while," the formalized words sounded strange coming out of the young girl's mouth. 

"Uhm, who are you?" He questioned, "Here, I can do the vacuuming." He reached for the hose of the cleaning machine, but the girl drew back.

"No, my father told me to do it. He says that he wants to see you in his office." The boy drew back, surprised. This child was his new sensei's daughter? Why wasn't he informed? Did this man not care about his child at all?

"Oh, I'm Riza Hawkeye. Please excuse my rudeness," she held out a hand to greet him, "I take it that my father has decided that it is not worth notifying you on my presence here. Take no mind."

"I'm Roy Mustang, pleased to meet you. Uh, I'll do the cleaning myself."

He decided that she was very wierd indeed. 

_First meetings…_


	2. Juvenile Delinquents

Juvenile Delinquents

**Juvenile Delinquents**

_- AU -_

Attics are generally not the kind of place you want to be lugging a suitcase to at the best of times, but when you have a feeling of guilt and apprehension growing with every step. Riza Hawkeye, thirteen years of age, followed by a great burly lump of a man, and recently convicted of the murder of her father. Not that there was really much chance of her not being convicted, as she had been found standing over him with a gun in her hand, and had actually said she had shot him. And thus, she was here, climbing the slightly creaky stairs of the house where the delinquents stayed while they worked off their crimes on this farm in the middle of no where. Riza and the burly man reached the top floor, and the man yanked open a wooden door on her right and threw her in. The door was snapped shut behind her with a slam. She heard the lock click and the man retreat down the stairs.

"Hello, so you're the roommate I was told to expect. I guess they really must be running out of rooms," Riza spun around to face her new roommate who was… a guy.

"Excuse me, am I really expected to room with a boy?"

"Yep, that's your bed there by the window," he explained, pointing to a rickety bed underneath a window jutting out into the open air through the sloped roof.

"So, why are you in here?" asked Riza, purely out of curiosity, for he didn't really seem the type to be locking a place one step away from a prison. She chucked her back onto the bed, wincing as it caused the springs to squeak horrendously.

"Arson. What about you?" he replied, straight faced.

"I- I shot my father." Riza confessed. He looked bemused for a moment then sighed.

"It's not the worst that's been done here," he answered, "There's these brothers, I think they were suicide bombers or something. One brother lost his arm and leg, the other must be so busted up that he hides in a suit of armour twenty-four seven. My friend in the room next door, he picked locks with knifes and robbed houses, there's a blond girl who jacked cars and revamped them, a girl falsely convicted of murder, excreta, excreta." Riza gave a small smile for the first time in a long time.

"That you for trying to cheering me up, I appreciate it. By the way, what's you're name?"

"Roy Mustang, at your service."

"Thank you, Roy."

_Um, it's a AU fic, maybe slightly OOC. Let's assume that Riza's father beat her or something. I didn't really give a clear reason why she killed him… sorry if that made it hard to understand or anything. I'll write fluff next time…_


End file.
